Broken Reality
by Endigo Master
Summary: Part 2 in the Endigo Chronicles. As Shadow and Endigo try to fuse Chaos Control and RCC, the both of them, including Knuckles, are taken into an alternate reality.Soon, who they meet will take them to their limits. Can the trio find a way home before they
1. Prologue

Part 2: Broken Reality  
  
Hello all! This is the sequel to Project: Endigo (duh!) The following is the prologue, telling what has happened between the two stories. It's not long, but read and review anyway.  
  
Chp. 00: Prologue  
  
************  
  
After the final battle, the three warriors that had been trapped within Endigo's mind were returned to their own universe. The fox himself was finally able to take control of his body again. Sonic and Knuckles were immediately entered into the local hospital and, remembering past mistakes, they were visited frequently by their friends, especially the Chaotix. Once they had fully recovered, Sonic took to the skies with the Tornado Two, looking for a new adventure. As for Knuckles, he worked with Shadow to break Endigo out of New Prison Island, the place where he was taken by GUN. Tails reprogrammed Omega, Gamma, and Metal to work together towards the eradication of all Eggman robots. The kitsune was also able to remove the birds trapped inside of them all. They now go by the name Team Techno. Rouge has reopened her nightclub, Club Rouge. Tails is now working with the Chaos Emeralds, trying to make perfect copies.   
  
It has now been one year since the battle. Endigo, Shadow, and Knuckles are currently training in the Mystic Jungle, awaiting for anybody that tries to destroy the planet. But soon, they'll be taking an unexpected trip…  
  
Next: Chaos Collision 


	2. Chaos Collision

Legal: I own none of the Sonicverse characters. I only own Endigo.  
  
Dedication: This first chapter is going out to my other biggest fan, who has followed this story since it started on the IGN boards. This goes to Funk Master.  
  
Chp. 01: Chaos Collision  
  
************  
  
Mystic Jungle  
  
"Are you guys ready to do this?" the echidna asked of his companions, looking to each of them. Shadow and Endigo stood across from each other, Knuckles in the middle. As the both of them shook their heads, the red powerhouse jumped back and yelled, "GO!!!"  
  
"REVERSE" the fox yelled as he threw the three emeralds into the air. Shadow did the same with the single one that he had, joining in. "CHAOS CONTROL!!!"  
  
All four of the Chaos Emeralds began to glow with an unbelievable force. The blue rings of CC and the red rings of RCC started to spread. Within a few seconds, the rings collided, causing a large explosion. All three were blown back by the force, grasping at the first solid thing they could. A large rift appeared in the place where Knux had once been standing. The force of the purple hole changed as it began to pull the three in.  
  
"I told you this was a bad idea!" the redhead shouted to his friends.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" they yelled back. The trio was soon overwhelmed as they were sucked into the rift. Immediately, the portal closed, leaving the empty clearing alone.  
  
************  
  
Mystic Jungle Compound  
  
"Move it, whelp." the guard ordered, slamming his fist into the young chipmunk's back. The creature was wearing the same armor as Lock always wore, but it had a slanted A on it. The young one let out a cry as he felt the man's foot continue to smash into his back. All he had done was dropped his load, but it didn't matter to the General. They got laughs by hurting the captives when they messed up. These beatings usually ended in death. "Say goodnight."  
  
As he rose his boot once more, he was struck in the back by a large sword. Even wearing his layers of armor, he felt the sting of the blade. As he fell to the ground, the caped man that had attacked him began to speak, his mouth the only thing visible. "Picking on children? I thought a member of the Altered Generals Battalion would have less respect than that. Shouldn't you be beating babies?"  
  
"Shut your mouth, Lecko, you dirty lizard!" the General had pulled the whip from his belt, but before he could crack it, it was sliced up. He returned the blade to its sheath and kicked his enemy in the face. Lecko went to the broken chipmunk's side.  
  
"Don't worry, little one. Soon, you'll be safe and sound at the base." the heroic figure picked the child up and quickly dodged the bullets that came flying at him. In a flash, he was on a nearby roof. The camp was filled with lower guardsmen. "Stay in your place, Altera Guard! If you are to continue your evil ways, then you shall feel the wrath of Lecko, this land's prote…"  
  
He was cut off by a large explosion in the center of the compound. Everyone that could ran to see what was happening. What they found was a large, purple rift. Without warning, a group of people come out of it, which was followed by its closing. As their identities became apparent, every person in the area gasped. All of the guards, including the General, fell to their knees, while Lecko struck a battle position.  
  
General Shadow, General Endigo, what are you doing here with General Knuckles? And why aren't you wearing your armory?" the real General asked.  
  
Puzzled looks on all of their faces, the fox replied. "If you don't mind me asking, who the heck are you anyway?" he reached for the mask over his face and removed it. The trio gasped at who was standing before them: Sonic the Hedgehog. 


	3. Teaming with Lecko

Broken Reality  
  
Chp 02:Teaming with Lecko  
  
************  
  
Mystic Jungle Compound  
  
"Sonic, what are you doing dressed up like that?" Knuckles asked of his friend.  
  
"Don't you dare call me that, Master Knuckles. We may both be Generals, but you know who is superior."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?!" the echidna responded once more. Lecko didn't waste a second when his chance came. He threw the young chipmunk into the air and launched himself at Knux. Shadow quickly got in between the two and elbowed the lizard in the chest. Endigo, seeing the falling child, kicked off the ground and caught him just in time.  
  
"Does this belong to anyone?" the fox asked, holding the cub up. An elderly woman stepped forward to claim the child. An evil smile came across Sonic's face.  
  
Good thinking, Master Endigo. Men, OPEN FIRE!!!" the dark hedgehog saw what was about to happened and activated the emerald.   
  
"What the…" Lecko spoke, seeing the woman at Shadow's side as the bullets rang through the air. The hedgehog standing before him couldn't be a General. The three of them had acted to selflessly.  
  
"Something is wrong with Sonic, you guys." Endigo said, handing the child's beaten body to the older chipmunk. "We have to take him."  
  
"Looks like we have something to agree on." the trio turned to see the reptile stepping towards them. "I don't know exactly who you three are, but it's obvious that you aren't the Altera Generals, Shadow, Endigo and Knuckles. What else I can tell is that you know how to fight. For now, let us work together and defeat the threat before us." The warriors agreed to a temporary truce and turned to face their enemy.  
  
Sonic had lost his patience with the three that he thought were Generals. What he saw next made him snap fully.  
  
"Are those Chaos Emeralds?" Lecko asked of Shadow and Endigo. They nodded their heads and gave them to the lizard. "Looks like they're dead, but they might have enough energy to power my blade." he reached up his back and pulled a sword hilt from under the cape. Resting at the top was a white jewel about half the size of one of the emeralds. "Siphon Crystal, strong and true. Chaos Emerald energy, I give to you!"  
  
"Kill those traitors!" the blue hedgehog's voice rang out. Before the triggers could be pulled, Endigo flew into the air, Knuckles dug down into the earth, and Shadow had ran behind the gunmen, but Lecko stood his ground. As the bullets came at him, a blade colored blue, purple, red, and yellow (the color of the four emeralds used) burst forth. The cloaked warrior began to spin the blade at high speeds instantly. The bullets vaporized as they met the newly formed sword. In a few minutes, the men were all out of ammo.  
  
Knuckles took this chance to come up from his hiding place, taking out eleven men in the process. Lecko charged at the guards and began to hack away at their armor, which, because of the Chaos Blade's power, fell away quickly. They were all hedgehogs like Sonic. Lecko continued to slash through them, blood dissolving before it could leave the body. Endigo saw the massacre and rushed in to stop the crazed reptile.  
  
"What the hell do you think your doing?! You can't just start killing people left and right?!"  
  
"You really aren't from around here, are you fox?" Lecko rose from the ground where Endigo had pushed him. "Where you come from it might be 'live and let live', but here it's 'kill or be killed'." the lizard shoved the indigo furred fox out of his way, but he saw that Knux had already knocked the rest out. When he tried to kill the rest, the echidna held him back.  
  
Shadow had taken this chance to sneak up on his rival. Unfortunately, the blue hedgehog had heard him and jumped out of the way.  
  
"I will have my revenge, Traitor Shadow! Paralysis Bracelets, on!" Sonic disappeared, just as every person in the compound began to turn into statues.  
  
The old woman used her last strength to throw the child to Lecko. "Take care of him." then, just like everyone else, she was stone.  
  
"What happened to her?" Shadow shouted to the lizard. He began to walk towards the nearby gate.   
  
"General Sonic activated the Paralysis Bracelets. The affects stop anybody who tried to escape the camp. This child's was broken by Sonic's beating. The effects will wear of soon. Come, we must run now." he took of before anymore questions could be asked. The trio decided to follow him, and soon, they were running through the jungle.  
  
************  
  
???  
  
The man turned from the monitor and stood. "This is an unforeseen event. Looks like I must speak with the children." a smile crossed his face as he walked from the Control Room.  
  
Next: Chp. 03: Opposite Outcome 


	4. Opposite Outcome

Chp 03: Opposite Outcome  
  
************  
  
Mystic Jungle Outskirts  
  
"I'm giving you one last chance to answer our questions peacefully?!" the trio had been following Lecko all day and trying to get him to tell them something. The sun was now setting and Endigo was getting pissed off. "That's it."  
  
The bluish fox picked up his speed and tackled the leader. Knuckles caught the chipmunk, who they had found was named Tempa. As Lecko rose to his feet, he spoke, "I guess this is a good place to make camp."  
  
"That's enough, lizard boy. Give us the answers to our questions, or I won't play the good cop much longer." Endigo had wrapped his hand around the warrior's neck.  
  
"Fine, but wait until the child is asleep." the fox released Lecko and sat down.  
  
Later that night, after Tempa was in bed, the four sat around the campfire and decided that they could each ask a question in a certain order. Endigo first, Knuckles second, and Shadow last.  
  
"Okay, first off, what species are you anyway?"  
  
"I'm a cross between a lizard and a gecko. That's why they named me Lecko."  
  
"Alright." Knuckles said, shocked by how lame some people could be. "For my question, what's the date is it?"  
  
"October 19, 2156." This was unnerving to the heroes, since that was the date it had been when the Chaos Controls had collided.  
  
"My turn." Shadow took a moment before continuing. "You must know all about the history of this place. When did your first ruler come into power?"  
  
"Five years ago. A guy named Dr. Eggman took over with the power of the Master Emerald. Nobody was there to resist him, so it was easy for him."  
  
"But that makes no sense. Sonic, Tails, and I were there to take him out. What happened?"  
  
"Earlier, you told me that you used the Chaos Emeralds to fuse CC and RCC. It could be that you were transported through the 5th dimension, parallel. That means that you have shifted to a universe where there was a major change that was a fork in the road of sorts. Your 'verse went one way, ours the other. It seems that in your dimension, you three are good guys. Here, your evil Generals of the Altera army. Now I have a question for you three. Any idea when that turning point was?"  
  
The thought came to Endigo immediately." It was one year ago, in the depths of my mind. It happened when Dr. Gerald Robotnik tried to use RCC to alter his past. He was going to make it that all of the Earth's heroes would be his evil minions. Am I right in guessing that that man is your current leader?"  
  
Lecko nodded. Shadow then spoke. "So I'm guessing you're a member of a resistance group."  
  
"Yes, we are know to all of the slaves and the Altera government as Grand Design. At this point, there are only about 700 members total."  
  
"Why don't we make that 695?" they turned to see Espio stepping out of the shadows, followed by a group of ninja chameleons. "Ninja Master Espio, at your service."  
  
Next: Chp 04: Race to the Shore 


	5. Race to the Shore

Chp 04: Race to the Shore  
  
************  
  
Mystic Jungle Coastline  
  
Time to launch: 05 minutes  
  
Shadow continued to pace as he waited for his friend to come over the horizon. He felt Endigo's hand on his shoulder. "We may have to leave without him."  
  
"Never." the hedgehog said coldly to his friend as he watched the area.  
  
************  
  
Mystic Jungle  
  
Time to launch: 15 minutes  
  
"Move it you guys! We have a ship waiting that can take us to the base!" Lecko had taken lead when Espio and his men had shown up. Endigo had taken the lower warriors out quickly, but Lecko insisted they run from Espio. Truthfully, none of the heroes wanted to fight the person who they had become friends with before. That's when Knuckles remembered something that made him stop and turn. The battle hardened ninja was barely able to stop before colliding into the echidna. Before he could react, Knuckles punched him in the jaw.  
  
"Knux, what are you doing?" Shadow yelled to his friend.  
  
"I just decided that even though he looks like Espio, he isn't. Our buddy went through years of hell before he became a ninja. And even then, it was only to get his life on track. I just remembered a certain letter, too.  
  
************  
  
FLASHBACK BEGIN  
  
Original Universe  
  
Knuckles slept atop the Master Emerald when he was awoken by a CLUNK in the ground. He looked up to see a ninja on the other side of the canyon. In a blink, he was gone. He saw a shuriken in the grass and the note attached to it. He picked it up and began to read:  
  
Knuckles,  
  
It's been a while since I wrote and told you that the academy was offering a next level course for the top three graduates. I decided not to take it. I remembered what you told me when you took me there, 'Learn your morals and you can leave.' Well now, I'm not going to push my luck. I've become a ninja, that's enough for me. Besides, a lot of cadets lose their hands during that training!  
  
By the way, how'd you like my entrance?  
  
"From, Espio" the guardian jumped from the emerald, when he heard the voice. He turned to see his purple friend and smiled.  
  
FLASHBACK END  
  
************  
  
Mystic Jungle  
  
Time to launch: 10 minutes  
  
Knuckles eyes kept darting towards the nub on the chameleon's hand. The others had went on while the echidna stayed behind and fought the Ninja Master. Lecko had told him that he had fifteen minutes to get to the boat. After that, they would have to leave without him.  
  
Knuckles brought his namesakes into his opponent's head on opposite sides, causing a small concussion. As he fell, the shinobi threw a couple of shurikens at the red furred fighter. One was able to dig deep into his chest. He quickly pulled it from his chest and threw it at ninja, but it missed. He scowled as he wished that the Chaos Emerald's energy had been fully drained by the Siphon Crystal. "Damn that Lecko."  
  
"Prepare to feel my wrath, alternate scum." he reached into his vest and pulled out the Purple Chaos Emerald and a large shuriken. "Siphon Crystal, strong and true. Chaos Emerald energy, I give to you!"  
  
"Not again." Knuckles groaned as the four tipped star erupted in a purple aura.  
  
"Go, Seek Shuriken!" Knuckles figured out what was happening before the words left his mouth. The echidna jumped into the trees, the blade chasing after him. Espio lost sight of them both and he was too late to stop Knux from kicking him backwards, into the path of the weapon. The ninja fell to the forest floor, bleeding profusely, while Knuckles continued his run to the beach.  
  
Next: Chp 05: Meeting the Team  
  
************  
  
Please READ AND REVIEW!!! (To all except Shadow's Obsessor and Funk, who already review. ( Please continue to do so)) 


	6. Metal Robotnik Rampage

IMPORTANT: While looking over the new chapter, I realized that it wasn't a very good transition from the battle with Espio and the arrival at the base. So, here's…  
  
Chp 05: Metal Robotnik Rampage  
  
************  
  
Angel Island  
  
The echidna looked over the sea and caught sight of the sub that his friends were in. "Damn it. They're to far away to glide to." a rumbling behind the warrior made him turn. He found himself facing the remains of the Metal Robotnik robot. "Looks like I just found my ride."  
  
"Destroy a-all life-f-f-forms." the creature said, aiming its missile launcher at the echidna. As he fired, the guardian jumped on top of it and began to head for the sub.  
  
"That was too easy!" suddenly, he heard an all too familiar. He turned to see Metal Robotnik flying towards him. "How does it still have wings?!"  
  
"Stop being such a jerk, Shadow. I'm sure Knux will find a way here." it was at that moment that the echidna came flying by, Metal Robotnik hot on his tail. Endigo ran to the front of the ship and grabbed the Siphon weapon from Lecko. "What do you have to power this thing?"  
  
"Try using the Mini Emeralds in the back."  
  
"The what?"  
  
"Mini Emeralds. The fruition of Professor Talon's work. Oh, right. He probably doesn't exist in your world since its so different. He created them by studying a real Chaos Emerald. Never mind that, just go help your friend." the fox ran to the back and found a pile of emeralds in the corner.  
  
Endigo used his photographic memory to remember the poem. He aimed the crystal at the emeralds and spoke. "Siphon Crystal, strong and true. Mini Emerald energy, I give to you!"  
  
"Turn, turn, turn!" the red fighter shouted as he tried to redirect the missile. As the fire power turned back, it collided with the large robot. As his body fell to the water below, he was caught by Endigo, who was carrying a rainbow colored blade in his hand. "Cool sword."  
  
"Kill all life forms." the fox began to slash the robot as it tried to strike him down. The indigo warrior then flew away and threw the blade to Metal Robotnik's center. He landed in the submarine just as the monster blew up.  
  
"Where's my Siphon Crystal?" Lecko asked, causing Endigo to chuckle uneasily.  
  
************  
  
Grand Design HQ  
  
As the ship completed docking, the five climbed out of the ship. Lecko walked over to a small, metal door and punched in a long code. Once he was finished, the door opened and the group stepped in.  
  
Next: Chp. 06: Meet the Team 


	7. Meet the Team

Chp 06: Meet the Team  
  
Grand Design Base  
  
"LECKO MILON!!!" the loud voice rang out across the inner layer of the mountain. All of the group members, even the weak Tempa, turned to see a large, strong warrior coming towards them, followed by many gunmen. They were soon surrounded and they realized that the warrior was a gecko. A group of nurses came and took Tempa away. "How many times do I have to tell you that you can't continue attacking those camps ?! You could get hurt, son!"  
  
The leader turned to see who was with his son and gasped at the familiar faces. He was ready to tell his men to attack, when Lecko intervened. "Don't worry, dad. I've checked them all out. They are NOT our enemy." the younger reptile pulled his visor off and revealed the pleading eyes of a seventeen year old. "Please believe me, pops."  
  
"Fine, but they're going under a T-test before I listen to anything. Jake, take them to the place." a squirrel stepped forward and kept his gun going from one to the other repeatedly. As the three walked away from Lecko, he waved and mouthed good luck. The trio was amazed by the starlit sky above that was visible through the mouth of the mountain. They eventually reached a small, square building with two doors, one on the left and the right. The heroes were pushed into the left room and the door was locked.  
  
"What are we waiting for, anyway?" the echidna was answered by a hissing sound from the ceiling. Before they could do anything about it, a purple gas had entered their systems and they were out.  
  
Lecko's Home  
  
Endigo jolted up and was prepared to fight when he realized that he was in somebody's bed. He climbed out and found his friends stranding before him. "What happened to us?"  
  
Knuckles answered. "The leader thought that we had to be tested, so he had a truth serum entered into our streams. He said that it had to be unknown that it was happening or we would fight it off."  
  
"I say he just wanted to see us out of the loop." Shadow added coldly.  
  
"In any case, we told them the truth and we are now members of Grand Design."  
  
"That might be a short lived agreement." the trio saw Lecko walk into the room.  
  
"What are you talking about?" the fox asked.  
  
"A few of the Generals is on the way here. Metal Robotnik must have found a way to keep track us. It doesn't really matter how though. We don't have time to escape to the sea base. Grand Design is finished."  
  
"Not if we can help it." Lecko saw that the three warriors had smug looks on their faces. "You tell your father to transport the people here to wherever he plans to take them. We'll take care of the Generals."  
  
"But what about you?! You won't be able to find us!"  
  
"That doesn't matter at this point." Shadow began. "It's about time that we take the fight to Gerald himself. We've beaten him before, and by taking out the Generals, we'll do it again." the lizard was prepared to leave. "One more thing. Thanks for your help."  
  
And with that, he was gone.  
  
Beachfront   
  
The warriors stood on the beachside and saw the Generals coming in a flight formation. There were three of them in all. As they landed, they caused the heroes to tense up. It was exactly who they had expected: themselves.  
  
Next: Chp 07: Mirror, Mirror  
  
Sorry for another short chapter, but the battle will be longer. (Please read and review!) 


	8. Mirror, Mirror

To stop any confusion, when the alternate forms and the real forms of Shadow, Endigo, and Knuckles, any reference to the alternates will be CAPITILIZED.   
  
Chp 07: Mirror, Mirror  
  
Grand Design Base  
  
"Strap in, son." the gecko spoke. Lecko pulled the belt towards the buckle, but held it in his pocket instead. The duo were on the last escape pod and were about to take off. The timer began to countdown as the doors started to close. Lecko suddenly kicked himself towards the exit. "What are you doing?!"  
  
"I'm sorry, father. Goodbye." the ship fired away and into the sea. Lecko turned away and pulled out his cape, visor, and second Siphon Sword. "I'm sorry, father, but I can't leave my friends here. Maybe one day, we will meet again. Hopefully." Lecko began his long run to the beachside.  
  
Beachfront  
  
"So the rumors are true." the HEDGEHOG spoke, his voice the same as his counterpart's. "Ever since Sonic came back to the base, he kept blaming his defeat on the three of us, but it was when Espio started saying the same things, I knew something was wrong. It's a good thing that Metal Robotnik attached a tracking device to your excuse of a ship. The best part is, we now know the location of the Grand Design base."  
  
"You can know it all you want, but it's going to self-destruct in ten minutes." Endigo said calmly. "We're here to make sure you don't stop it."  
  
"In that case, let's just do what we all know is inevitable." KNUCKLES replied, going into a battle stance.  
  
9min 14sec   
  
The hedgehogs charged at each other and began. Shadow slammed his fist into his opposites side, but it didn't do anything. "You fool. My scans show that you and Endigo have barely been out of hibernation. As for your Knuckles, he hasn't had any real training. And it appears that you haven't either." the HEDGEHOG grabbed Shadow's face and rammed his knee into it. The dark hero was knocked out on impact, the blood coming from his nose.  
  
7min 2sec  
  
"Shadow!" the echidna yelled, which was a big mistake. KNUCKLES went in with a quick jab-hook combo. The red warrior fell to the knees, trying to catch his breath. "You are pathetic." the ECHIDNA jumped into the air and kicked Knuckles into Shadow.  
  
4min 22sec  
  
The three Generals turned on Endigo a pulled out three Chaos Emeralds, one black, one indigo, and one red. "What the…" the trio quickly made a triangle around the fox and yelled "CHAOS TRINITY!!!" they were suddenly connected by beams of light. Endigo found that he couldn't move. In a few seconds, a laser shot from each of the Generals, hitting the fox. He cried in pain as he was launched into his friends.  
  
59sec  
  
"Let's finish this." SHADOW said. As they walked towards their counterparts and prepared to destroy them, a large ship flew at the heroes. "What the hell is that!?" the ship sent a large claw and grabbed the heroes. "Oh no you don't." the HEDGEHOG was ready to attack when the bombs went off. As THEY were engulfed in flames, the ship flew away with no distinct destination.  
  
Next: The Good Doctor 


	9. The Good Doctor

Chp 08: The Good Doctor  
  
Grand Design Stealth Plane  
  
Shadow woke up and tried to figure out where he was. The last thing he remembered was getting beaten by the other Shadow. His first thought that he was in a transport plane to the enemy base, but he saw that Lecko was at the wheel. The hedgehog stood up and found his friends sleeping next to him. He decided not to wake them and went straight to the lizard.  
  
"What are you doing here, Lecko? We told you to get on the escape pod."  
  
"And I did. After a few seconds, I got off and came to help you guys. And your lucky I did! You were getting killed out there." he stopped when he saw the pain in Shadow's eyes. "Sorry dude, I didn't mean to…"  
  
"It's okay. I should have expected his strength to be greater than mine. Gerald has probably spent all of that extra time training him and Endigo. His plan was to use Chaos Control to go back fifty years. Since Sonic and the others weren't born until about thirty years after that, he would have had plenty of time to perfect the Shadow and Endigo of this dimension. I was just surprised."  
  
"Yeah. I guess that would be hard to deal with." a smile came across the chameleon's face. "Well, you won't have to worry anymore! We're going to see the greatest scientific mind in the world!"  
  
"Tails?"  
  
"Not quite."  
  
Station Square  
  
The ship entered the mountaintop and prepared to land. "Wait a minute." Knuckles said. "Are you telling me that Gerald never discovered Station Square?"  
  
"Think about it, Knux." the fox began. "Fifty years ago, Station Square hadn't been discovered. Anything that Gerald did could have stopped it from happening. Then, when the resistance discovered it, they were able to use it for themselves. And since this 'Doctor' of theirs lives here, he can invent whatever he wants in private."  
  
"By the way, you still haven't told us who this guy is?" before Shadow's question could be answered, the four heroes were sucked into a hidden tunnel.  
  
The ride was over in a few seconds, and when they landed, a voice asked, "State the password." the voice sounded very familiar to Knuckles and the two others from the alternate 'verse.  
  
"Death to Gerald and the Altera scum." the lizard answered.  
  
Knuckles was the first to remember the voice's owner. "No, it couldn't be him." the metal door in front of them opened to reveal Big the Cat.  
  
"Good to see you again, Lecko!" the feline said in his same, goofy voice. He looked towards the other three. "And you must be the ones from the alternate universe!"  
  
"Alternate is definitely the word I would use."  
  
Big's Lab  
  
"Okay, the first question is this: in our dimension, you're a fisherman. Why is it that you are a genius inventor in this one?"  
  
"That's simple enough." the cat started. "When I was younger, I was training to follow in my father's footsteps to be, as you said, a fisherman. Unfortunately, it was in my seventh year that the Altera Guard came into the Mystic Jungle. My parents knew this, so when they came to our home, my uncle took me and ran away. I ended up in the Altera Correctional Facility, despite my family's effort. While I was there, I became library boy. Since I was forced to live there, I read all the books in the facility. In one, I found the maps of the grounds and made my escape. When I was found by Grand Design, they nurtured my intellect. So, here I am today."  
  
Endigo was prepared to ask another question, when Lecko interrupted. "Guys, maybe we should hit the hay. I've given Big the tape I made on the battle, so he will be able to analyze all of your stats and see what needs to improve." with no complaints, the four were taken to the bedrooms and Shadow, Knux, and Endigo collapsed onto the first real beds they had seen in over a year.  
  
Next: A New Warrior 


	10. A New Warrior

Chp 09: A New Warrior  
  
Mystic Jungle Compound (During Chp 02)  
  
He was awoken by the burrowing of some nearby creature. He turned to see a red blur shooting back up to the surface. The half asleep animal began to dig towards the surface as well. He reached the top to find a group of four heroes taking out an entire unit of the Altera Guard.  
  
"Wow, they're pretty strong. Maybe they're the ones that are destined to save the world." he saw Sonic disappear as he activated the Paralysis Bracelets. The creature chuckled as he thought about the one he had destroyed.  
  
The four warriors were walking away with a hurt child. The creature heard a familiar sound near him. He turned in his hole to see one of the Red Guardsmen preparing to launch a mini-missile. The burrower launched himself at the bomber before he could finish aiming . The impact caused the guardsman to faint. As he did, the guard asked, "Who are you?"  
  
"My name is…"  
  
Mystic Jungle (During Chp 04)  
  
The warrior kept his eyes on Knuckles as he fought with General Espio. The two kept up with each other blow for blow, until the chameleon pulled out his Chaos Emerald and used the Siphon Crystal to empower his Shuriken. When the mystery creature saw that Knuckles was planning to jump, he pulled back the branches to hide himself. The echidna lead the blade into the ninja's back.  
  
The creature in the trees saw that Espio wasn't out yet. As Knuckles began to run away from the battle site, the shinobi pulled the shurikens that remained in his pocket and was prepared to throw them when the creature fell from his hiding place and kicked the General in the head.  
  
"What are you?"  
  
"I'm an…"  
  
Grand Design Base (During Chp 07)  
  
He ran after the plane as fast as he could. He had seen Lecko taking enter the ship a few seconds ago, but he hadn't expected it to start so fast. 'Got to get out of the burrow more often.' He lunged at the bird with everything he had in him, which allowed him to reach the tail. He used all his remaining strength to break a small hole so he could stow away. He wished he knew where he was going.  
  
Big's Lab (Now)  
  
The creature awoke to find that it was about midnight. He climbed out of the hull and started to look around. He had only gone a few feet when the ground had opened up and was sucked into a long tube. When he came out, he was met with a laser gun held by a large feline.  
  
"Who are you?" Big questioned  
  
"I'm called Mighty the Armadillo."  
  
Next: Time to Train  
  
Sorry for a short chapter again 


	11. Time to Train

Chp 10: Time to Train  
  
Big's Lab  
  
The lab was now bustling with life as the six occupants sat at the dinning room table. There was Endigo, Knuckles, Shadow, Big, Lecko, and the newest addition, Mighty.  
  
"I can't believe that this Mighty wasn't taken by the Generals." Knuckles chuckled. "I mean, Big, yeah, that wasn't a surprise since Endigo never came in contact with him, but you and Mighty teamed up."  
  
"You're wrong about that." Endigo interrupted." I came into contact with the new Mighty, Lock. If I had gone back in time, I would have told Gerald about Lock, not Mighty."  
  
"It doesn't matter how, not anymore." Shadow spoke. "All that matters is that we have another member on the team now." they could sense the mistrust in the hedgehog's voice. He had suffered a lot of losses at Lock's hands.  
  
"Whatever the case, can we get back to bed?" Lecko yawned as he finished this statement. The group went back to bed, except for Mighty and Big, who were wide awake.  
  
Big's Lab  
  
The next morning, everyone gathered around the breakfast table and filled up on hotcakes, eggs, sausage, biscuits, muffins, and everything else Big could find for his new friends. When they where finished, Mighty helped take the dishes into the kitchen. Soon, Big began.  
  
"I've spent the entire night trying to analyze all of the data that Lecko gave me and it has shown me one thing. If you tried to attack the Altera Base right now, you would be destroyed."  
  
"WHAT!!!" the trio shouted in unison.  
  
"Please don't shout so much." the cat asked, uncovering his ears. I say this because of the way you were beaten so easily by the General versions of yourselves. You see, even some of my simpler traps used by the Grand Design members give those Generals more trouble than you three did."  
  
"But we took out Sonic and Espio with ease!" the echidna shouted.  
  
"That's because you caught them off guard. If you fought them now, they would probably mop the floor with you guys. In fact, I'd bet my freedom that if any of you fought Mighty, he would kick your butt."  
  
"Fine" Endigo said turning his icy eyes towards the armadillo. "I challenge you to a fight in a half an hour." the fox got up from his seat and went to practice.  
  
Training Room  
  
Endigo let out one last flurry of attacks on the punching bag in front of him, causing it to break it open. As he wiped the sweat from his forehead, the others walked in. The fox flew to the arena in the center of the room and waited.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this, buddy?" the armadillo asked one last time.  
  
"Positive." Endigo replied, the anger in his voice obvious. Mighty shook his head, but he entered the ring.  
  
Knuckles stepped forth and raised his hand into the air. "Endigo vs. Mighty! Ready, Begin!" the echidna kicked back just as the fox lunged at his opponent. They began to go at each other, but for every hit, there was a block.  
  
Endigo was the first to try anything unique. He wrapped his twin tails around Mighty's waist and launched them both into the air. When he reached the peak of the jump, he turned into a dive and held the armadillo's head out so it would hit first. They were about to hit, but Mighty flipped back and wrapped his legs around his captor's head. Within a few seconds, Endigo had been slammed into the slate floor.  
  
As he struggled to his feet, he tried to figure out where he had gotten such power. Mighty had never been able to do this before. 'Could this dimension really have stronger warriors?' Mighty was about to attack again, but the fox held up his hand.  
  
"We don't need to fight anymore. No matter what the outcome is, I realize now that I'm not ready to fight my alternate and neither are Shadow and Knuckles. We need to train."  
  
Big smiled and said, "Shall we begin?"  
  
Next: The Chaos Factor 


	12. The Chaos Factor

Chp 11: The Chaos Factor  
  
Altera Base  
  
They appeared in the center of the large room. Knuckles walked over to the control panel and keyed in the password. When he finished, the metal door next to him opened. The warriors went through and were covered in points of red light.  
  
"You let them live." the voice hissed across their ears, causing them to shiver. "General Knuckles, you are dismissed." the echidna turned on his heels and ran out of the room. "As for you two, I have one question. Why the hell did you come here instead of that ship?!"  
  
"Sir, it was an impulse to return here." Endigo replied, trying to reason with his master.  
  
"I don't care! Your mission was to kill those copies of yourselves and capture all members of the Grand Design team! You will be punished for your…"  
  
"Shadow, Endigo, are you back?" a girl in her teens walked into the room. It was none other than Maria Robotnik.  
  
Oh, hello, dear." Dr. Gerald Robotnik stepped out of the shadows. "What are you doing here, Maria?"  
  
"I came to play with Shadow and Endigo."  
  
"Well, alright honey, but as soon as you're finished, they need to come to the Control Room." Gerald glared at the two and walked away.  
  
"Come on, you guys." the duo followed the girl uneasily, thinking of their fate.  
  
Training Room  
  
The five warriors had just finished training for the day and they were all exhausted. While they sat around the small break table, Big came into the room and stood in front of them.  
  
"You finished your first day of training and, as promised, I found out about those emeralds. They were the byproducts of an experiment conducted by the Altera Scientist Tails. It was called the Chaos Factor."  
  
"Chaos Factor?"  
  
"Yes. Tails was trying to create perfect copies of the Chaos Emeralds and came very close. The only difference between the fakes and the real ones is that fake ones can't endure greater techniques, such as Reverse Chaos Control and Super Mode."  
  
"So, where are the real emeralds?" Mighty inquired.  
  
"They power the Altera's Base, the Space Colony ARK."  
  
"ARK?!" Shadow and Endigo yelled simultaneously.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Why didn't we realize it before?!" Knuckles shouted, punching the table, causing it to crack in half. "ARK was destroyed in our timeline, but that didn't mean it was destroyed here!"  
  
"Big, we need something that will get us to that colony." Shadow spoke up.  
  
"You want to go now?" Lecko asked, shocked. "But you haven't been training long enough."  
  
"It doesn't matter. We have our reasons for going."  
  
"I'll do it," Big began. "but you have to wait until tomorrow."  
  
"Fine by us." Endigo replied. With that, the five heroes left the room.  
  
Next: E-Skyway  
  
Sorry if this is too short, but the next chapter will be much longer. 


	13. E Skyway

Chp 12: E-Skyway (read and review)  
  
Atmosphere  
  
The red ship that Big had supplied the heroes leveled out as the enemy approached. There were two planes, a pink and black jet and a large carrier craft. When the three doors on the carrier opened, Endigo jumped from the roof of his own plane and waited to see what would come out. Three robots of the E-100 series appeared, all upgraded to flight mode. There was E-101 Beta mk2, E-102 Gamma, and E-123 Omega.  
  
"Is this the best Gerald has to offer?" the fox said to himself. "A bunch of Eggman's rejects?" the fox charged forward and sliced Beta in half with Lecko's Siphon Sword. As it fell to the ground far below, Endigo rushed towards Gamma and shoved the blade into both of the remaining robots. He pulled the sword from their centers and let them fall. "Is that the best you've got?!" the warrior yelled towards the pilot of the jet.  
  
A smile crossed the pilot's face as she punched in the word skyway on her keyboard. Endigo was about to return to the ship, when he heard the clanking of metal below. In a few seconds, a large battle bot shot towards the fox and punched him back. As the warrior straightened himself out, he saw the jet latch onto the top of the new robot. It was made of the remains of the three that he had just destroyed. It had Omega's claws, Gamma's body, and Beta's booster waist. The pilot's voice rang out across the sky. "Allow me to introduce E-124 Skyway."  
  
"Wait a minute," Knuckles said to his friends in the ship. "I know who that is."  
  
"Who?" Lecko asked, but the echidna had already jumped out of the plane and was soaring to Endigo's side.  
  
"What are you doing here, Knux?"  
  
"The pilot of that monstrosity, it's Rouge the Bat." the fox took a close took a closer look and saw that it was the General version of Rouge. "I have a plan, Endigo. If you keep that thing busy long enough, I can sneak up to the cockpit and knock her out of it."  
  
"If you say so." the two flew to each side as Skyway's right claw turned into Gamma's blaster an fired at them. Knuckles grabbed onto the back of the robot and began to climb, but he had to stop whenever it began to move. Endigo flew right at the creature's chest and tried to shove the blade in, but he was soon swiped away by the large claw. Blood began to run from the wound on his shoulder as he landed on the gun arm. Just as he had expected, the claw came down on the blaster, ripping it off. The second claw reappeared and grabbed the hero before he could fly away.  
  
The robot started to crush the fox, but it was cut short by the blasts of the other plane. It threw Endigo away and swiped at the ship, but Mighty pulled up just in time. Endigo finally stopped spinning downwards and while Skyway was occupied with his companions, he grabbed Knuckles and threw him at the head of the robot.  
  
He landed on the glass, shocking Rouge. He brought back his fist and smashed his way into the cockpit. He punched the bat in the face and looked at the control panel. He found the detach button. He slammed his fist into it. The jet suddenly launched out of Skyway. Without its brain, the robot began to fall. While Knuckles watched it dropping, Rouge jumped at him and knocked him out of the ship. Unfortunately for her, he was caught by Endigo, who quickly threw the sword he had at the bat. She dodged it easily, but by the time she looked back at her enemies, they had returned to their ship and were flying upwards, into space.  
  
Space Colony ARK  
  
The ship docked with the colony and the five warriors jumped out, ready for anything. The doors in front of them opened and one warrior stepped forth. It was General Knuckles. "I think you know who I am here to fight with." Knuckles stepped forth and took a deep breath.  
  
"I'm ready when you are." the two echidnas ran at each other, prepared to fight to the death if it so happened. One fights for his demented master. The other, for the liberation of a planet and so he can return home. The two collided and the battle began.  
  
Next: Fight for Freedom 


	14. Fight For Freedom

Chp 13: Fight for Freedom  
  
ARK  
  
Knuckles punched his evil counterpart in the chest, but it was to no avail. The general slammed his fist into the hero's jaw. The echidna cried in pain, but he continued to fight.  
  
On the sidelines, Shadow turned to Lecko and Mighty and spoke. "You two, I think you should go through that door over there." he pointed to the opening to his left. "There's a trapdoor that leads to every place on the ship. You two don't have counterparts to fight, and since Gerald doesn't know about you, you should be able to get by unnoticed." the duo had no complaints and ran towards the room before G. Knuckles could see them.  
  
Meanwhile, the echidnas continued the one sided match. Knuckles was being shoved farther and farther back. He was bleeding harder and harder with each hit. He was starting to black out when he remembered something important.  
  
Flashback  
  
The echidna sat on the Master Emerald as the great spirits circled around him. He felt his heart bonding with the jewel below him. When it was finished, he fell to the ground and took in a deep breath.  
  
"You and the emerald are now one. If you are to lose the Master Emerald, you will slowly deteriorate until you die." one of his ancestors warned him. "You must also protect the universe from evil, for if you don't, your soul will be lost forever."  
  
ARK  
  
The echidna stood tall. His ancestors told him to protect the universe and he knew he would. He felt his power returning, even though he had no clue where it came from. Deep within the Cannon's Core, however, Gerald saw what was happening. The seven Chaos Emeralds began to glow with great intensity and seven beams of light shot towards the battle. They collided with the echidna, sending his now glowing body into the air.  
  
"What's happening?!" the general shouted.  
  
"Let me guess." Shadow began, laughing. "Gerald never let you harness the power of the Chaos Emeralds to enter Super Mode, did he?" before the echidna could reply, Knuckles' shouts filled the air. His locks grew down his back and turned blood red. His namesakes grew as well, reaching a staggering size. The form in front of the general was now Hyper Knuckles.  
  
What are you?!" the cowering echidna shouted.  
  
"Your destroyer." Knuckles punched his doppelganger in the chest sending him flying through the glass windows. The powered up warrior ripped a chunk of metal from the floor and sealed the hole. His task completed, he powered down. The door in front of them opened. "Shall we proceed?"  
  
Pod Chamber  
  
Mighty and Lecko dropped down into the large room below and found that there were three pods. Two were empty, but the third contained something shocking.  
  
Second Chamber  
  
Shadow stepped forwards as his counterpart came into the room. They stood at a standoff for a few minutes, but they soon ran at each other. As they were about to slam into each other, when the both stopped and raised their arms into the air. In the Cannon's Core, the emeralds began to glow again, but this time they shot off fourteen beams, seven for both of the fighters. They both turned gel gold and entered Super mode. They began to fight an equal match. Even though the general had been stronger before, now the hedgehogs were at the same power level. The had both been powered by hatred at one time, but they now had to prove they were the greatest.  
  
"Chaos Spear!!!" the hero yelled, firing a hundred deadly bolts at his enemy, which he easily dodged, but he was caught in the back by Shadow's Chaos Kick. The general immediately used Chaos Control to appear next to the control switch on the wall nearby.  
  
"Goodbye, you fool." he flipped the switch, causing the airlock on the floor beneath his good version to open. Shadow grabbed the sides of the opening to hold himself in. He looked around the room and saw what could help him win. It was a launch pod, the kind Maria had used to send him to Earth all those years ago. He used Chaos Control to transport between his opponent and the switch. He closed the air lock at the same time he kicked his doppelganger into the capsule. Before he could react, knockout gas started to fill his nostrils. He fainted, his super mode leaving him. The capsule was launched into space, where it imploded. Shadow powered down and walked through the now open door.  
  
Pod Room  
  
"It's Maria Robotnik." Mighty gasped. "Do you think we should free her? After all she is just a girl, and if Gerald is doing the same thing to her here that he did in the other dimension, then she could have some important information."  
  
"You're right." the duo found the release button nearby and pressed it. The capsule opened and Maria stepped out, but she immediately began to change. In a few seconds, an evil looking, silver hedgehog stood before them. Before they could react, the hedgehog had appeared behind the duo. He easily knocked the two out before heading for the Cannon's Core.  
  
Cannon's Core  
  
Endigo walked into the chamber and was preparing for his battle with his dark reflection, when the ship began to shake violently. The trio made their way to the place where they had fought the Biolizard once before and saw that there was now a large computer where Gerald was typing something in as fast as he could.  
  
General Endigo was about to attack the heroes, when a large explosion blew a hole in between the warriors. The silver hedgehog appeared and turned towards the general. "Target acquired: Project: Endigo." the hedgehog charged towards the general and slashed him in two pieces. Blood went everywhere as he fell to the ground.  
  
Gerald began to laugh. "Those idiotic friends of yours have activated Project: Shine! And just in time!" a large portal appeared behind Gerald. The heroes realized it was a wormhole. "I have sacrificed my life so I could open a portal to your universe! But it was worth it, knowing that Shine will go and destroy everyone you care about!" the scientist's body went limp as Shine entered the hole. As it began to close, the warriors ran towards it. On their way, Endigo grabbed the four emeralds that had brought them there in the first place. With one last thought of the world they were leaving, they entered the portal.  
  
Mystic Jungle  
  
The trio were shot out of the wormhole and realized that they were at the exact same place as they had been and the exact same time they had been at in the beginning. But there was now one difference. Shine was out there, prepared to kill Shadow, Endigo, Knuckles, and anyone who got in his way.  
  
Next: Part 3: The Shine of Destruction 


End file.
